


The Journey to the Moon

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Astronauts Wives Club, F/M, Great Depression, Natasha is Dutch, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character, Space Race, Steve Rogers and OFC get married, Steve goes to war, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: Evelyn Mae Kelly was a quiet girl destined to live a quiet life. But the trajectory of her life changed forever when Steve Rogers came flying into her life.  He was everything she wasn’t, loud, outspoken and brave.





	1. Background

his is a historical au. It takes place from the 1930’s to the 1970’s (probably).

This is based off of the Space Race (The Mercury 7, specifically) and the TV show The Astronauts Wives Club. But I changed A LOT of stuff to add the Avengers and their backstories into it.

There will be six astronauts instead of seven, unless I can think of a seventh couple in the next couple of days, if you have any suggestions leave them in the comments. 

Natasha is going to be Dutch not Russian in this.

Couples:

Steve Rogers x Evelyn Mae Kelly

Bucky Barnes x Natasha Romanoff

Tony Stark x Pepper Potts

Clint Barton x Laura Barton

Thor Odinson x Jane Foster

Bruce Banner x Betty Ross


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn Mae Kelly was a quiet girl destined to live a quiet life. But the trajectory of her life changed forever when Steve Rogers came flying into her life. He was everything she wasn’t, loud, outspoken and brave.

“How’d the two of you meet?” A reporter asks, as flashes of camera lights go off all around the couple. Evelyn turns her face into Steve’s side, attempting to shield her eyes.

“We met when we were kids, back in Brooklyn.” Steve says, smiling down at Evelyn.

“Now, that’s not the whole story, now is it?” Evelyn murmurs, grinning.

“Well we can’t tell the country all of our secrets, now can we?” Steve laughs.

“Don’t you think the public deserves to know what sort of rebel rouser you are?” Evelyn asks, smiling.

“Fine.” Steve chuckles. “It all started one cold winter day, we were around ten years old……”

***

“Stop!” Evelyn cries, as she was pelted by snow balls.

“She said stop!” A small boy yells as he goes barreling past Evelyn, hands flying as he his launches himself at the kids who were pelting Evelyn with the snow.

“Steve!” Another boy yells, moving to pull Steve off of the other kids.

“Why don’t you pick on somebody your own size, why don’t’cha?” Steve yells, shaking his fist.

“You’re shorter than me.” Evelyn whispers as she grins at her savior.

“That’s not tha point!” Steve says. “Let me at’em, Buck!”

“No.” Buck says, shaking his head. As he starts to pull Steve down the street. “You comin’?”

“Yes.” Evelyn whispers as she scampers after the boys.

“I’m Steve, and this is Bucky.”

“I’m Evelyn Mae.”

“We were gonna go play dominos. Do ya wanna come?” Steve asks.

“I love dominos!” Evelyn squeals, grabbing Steve’s hand.

“Great!” Steve says. “Bucky’s got a whole set!”

“Wow! A whole set? How’d ya get that?” Evelyn asks, turning towards Bucky.

“It was a birthday present.” Bucky says. “Do you need to go tell your ma?”

“Nah.” Evelyn says, shaking her head, her brown curls bouncing as she does. “As long as I’m back home before the street lights are on she won’t be mad.”

“What other games do you like?” Steve asks, as the two of them walk down the side walk, towards Evelyn’s apartment building.

“My uncle gave me a yoyo last year!” Evelyn says. “It’s a lotta fun! Have you ever played with one?”

“No!” Steve says.

“Maybe we can play together tomorrow too! Then I can bring my yoyo and you can try it out!” Evelyn says smiling.

“That sounds fun!” Bucky says.

“Do you two wanna be my friends?” Evelyn asks, blushing a bit.

“Yes!” Steve says, bouncing in excitement. “Let’s all be best friends!”

“Okay!” Evelyn says, smiling widely at her two best friends.


End file.
